Final Moments
by Tori9226
Summary: They finally managed to collapse in the sand by the water. The Death Star's blast was still miles out, but it would be upon them soon. The beautiful light almost reminded Jyn of a sunrise. Maybe thinking of it that way would make things easier. (JxC spend their final moments together on the beach of Scarif.)


**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own Star Wars. I just love the characters and want more time with them.**

* * *

 _Transmitting. Transmitting._

Jyn had never heard a word so beautiful. Against all odds, they had won. She looked to Cassian, his blaster still pointed at Krennic, just in case. She stumbled to his side, a breathless laugh escaping her lips. He gave her an exhausted smile, catching her with one arm. She looked back at Krennic, rage suddenly taking over. A swift kick might hurt her a bit, but it would send him tumbling over the edge to his death. It was worth it.

Cassian caught her before she could get far. "No, leave it!"

His grip on her was tight, and she collided into his side. Jyn felt him hiss in pain, before he spoke softly in her ear. "It's not worth it. Leave it."

She relaxed into his side, taking a deep breath. Beside her, Cassian drew a ragged breath. She turned to observe his injuries. She couldn't even begin to imagine how he had managed to find a way to the top of the tower on his own. He was using her and the support column to stay standing, and a blood stain blossomed on his side – from a shot or his fall, she didn't know. Gently, she took his arm and draped it over his shoulders, letting her arm slip around his waist. She didn't dare assume that help was on the way, and she sure as hell wasn't going to die up here. Slowly, they made their way to the elevator.

"Do you think anybody was listening?" he asked.

"I do," she smiled. "Someone's out there."

He returned her smile, reaching out to punch the control panel. The door opened, and they nearly fell into the elevator, resting on the door when it shut behind them. Jyn kept her arm around his shoulders, but he had turned to face her now. His eyes were a mix of emotions Jyn couldn't identify. His arm, still around her waist, tugged gently, pulling her closer so their bodies were almost touching.

"Thank you," he said softly. He continued after seeing her confused look. "Thank you for having hope."

She didn't quite know how to respond, so she stood up on her toes to kiss his cheek. But he turned at the last second, capturing her lips in a brief kiss. She was shocked when he pulled away, she hadn't wanted him to stop. She used her arm around his neck to pull him gently down to her level for another kiss, his fingers gripping at her sides. She was the one to pull away this time.

"Thank you," she muttered.

He rested his forehead against hers. Neither of them dared say another word, because they knew what was coming. The elevator jerked to a halt, making Cassian grunt in pain. Jyn could feel him growing weaker by the minute. But they _would not_ die in an Imperial institution. A loud boom echoed around them, and off in the distance a familiar pillar of smoke formed. The Empire had fired their weapon, again.

"Come on," Jyn said softly. "We aren't dying here."

Cassian smiled, and leaned on her as she guided him out of the elevator towards the beach. Jyn tried her best to block his view of the bodies of his friends, but it was impossible. Melshi, Baze, and Chirrut lay scattered across the sand. If they had died, she knew Bodhi was likely gone as well. She thought of Cassian's awful cry when K-2SO fell silent. Tears stung her eyes, but she fought to keep them from falling. They would join them soon. They would all be one with the Force, and they could celebrate their victory then.

They finally managed to collapse in the sand by the water. The Death Star's blast was still miles out, but it would be upon them soon. The beautiful light almost reminded her of a sunrise. Maybe thinking of it that way would make things easier. She looked over to find Cassian staring at her.

"Your father would have been proud of you Jyn," his voice was getting weaker.

Instead of responding, she took his hand and laced their fingers. It was just a sunrise, she told herself again. The smell of saltwater in the breeze was almost enough to hide the smell of oil and death behind them.

"Come here," Cassian said softly.

Carefully, he pushed himself to his knees. Jyn did the same as Cassian wrapped one arm around her waist. The other ran up her back, gripping the back of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck one more time, unable to keep her tears from falling anymore. The blast was getting closer. _It's a sunrise_ she repeated once more.

"May the Force be with us," she heard Cassian whisper in her ear.

And in her final moments, she knew it was.


End file.
